Daddy's Girl
by Amyotic
Summary: Hermione cache un secret depuis près de 5 ans à Snape. Reprise de traduction ! Attention il n'y a que le chap 4 qui est R pour le moment! Read, Enjoy & reviews !
1. Chapitre Un

Daddy's Girl  
  
Kikoo !! Je reprend la traduction de la fiction daddy's girl qui n'est plus uploadée de puis TRES longtemps donc j'espère que c'est à votre goût ! J'ai essayé de joindre Kazinaute mais je n'ai pas de réponses donc je vais continuer la traduction ! ( ca va faire 2 ans que ce n'est plus traduit )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Maman, regarde moi!!!"  
  
Hermione Granger leva les yeux de son roman et regarda sa fille de 5ans, essayant son nouveau balai volant pour enfant. Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.....c'était la raison de son brusque départ de Poudlard, école pour sorciers et sorcières, lors de sa 7ème année.  
  
"Chocogrenouille" murmura une voix de femme à la statue, qui pivota pour lui permettre d'entrer.  
  
Hermione enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin ici. Elle gravit l'escalier en spirale afin de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
"Ahhhh, Mademoiselle Granger, je vous attendais. Sorbet citron?"  
  
"Non, merci. Je voudrais vous parler monsieur."  
  
"Comme je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passe là plupart du temps à Poudlard, j'ai peut être une idée de votre problème, mais je vous en prie, expliquez cependant." Albus Dumbledore indiqua à Hermione une chaise très confortable juste devant la cheminée, et s'assit près d'elle. "Cela concerne vos heures supplémentaires dans le laboratoire de potions, je me trompe?"  
  
Hermione leva les yeux, surprise. "En partie".  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer.  
  
Hermione regarda ses mains pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour continuer. C'était Dumbledore, le plus juste des sorciers qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. "J'ai fais une horrible erreur. Je pense que j'ai besoin de quitter Poudlard."  
  
"Continuez"  
  
"Je suis enceinte professeur."  
  
"Très joli vol, Rhiannon, mais tu ne devrais pas voler dans la maison." Hermione sourit à la petite beauté aux cheveux si noir qui se tenait devant elle.  
  
"Mais maman, je ne peux pas voler à l'extérieur. Les moldus pourraient me voir." répliqua Rhiannon.  
  
Hermione pris sa fille dans ses bras. "Demain, je mettrais un charme d'invisibilité sur le jardin de derrière. Bien entendu tant que tu ne voles pas au-dessus des barrières."  
  
"Maman, tu sais que les balais volants pour enfants ne peuvent pas aller si haut, et en plus, c'est interdit par la loi d'être vu en train de faire de la magie par les moldus."  
  
Hermione était toujours étonnée de voir que sa fille lui ressemblait tant. Toujours en train de respecter les règles.....enfin, pour le moment.  
  
Hermione enlaça sa fille une fois de plus. Elles étaient tout ce que l'autre avait.  
  
Les parents d'Hermione n'auraient plus rien à faire d'elle après avoir entendu la nouvelle.  
  
"TU ES QUOI??????????????"  
  
Hermione n'avait jamais vu son père autant énervé auparavant. Sa mère s'était assise sans voix sur le canapé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle obtiendrait cette réaction de leur part.  
  
"Je...........Je...........Je suis enceinte. Je quitte Poudlard pour avoir un bébé."  
  
"Tu n'es qu'une petite insolente!!! Qui est le père, ou peut être ne le sais-tu même pas!"  
  
Hermione se força à ne pas pleurer. "Je sais qui est le père, mais personne ne doit le découvrir."  
  
"C'est Harry Potter?"  
  
"Papa, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je te l'ais déjà dis. C'est trop dangereux pour le père si jamais quelqu'un le découvrait. Je ne le mettrais pas, lui ou notre enfant, en danger."  
  
"Hermione, comment peux-tu être si égoïste?" La mère d'Hermione avait finalement retrouvé sa voix et se levait doucement du canapé.  
  
"Maman, c'est plus pour sa sécurité que la nôtre." Hermione n'avait jamais parlé de Voldemort à ses parents. Ils l'auraient retiré de l'école dès sa seconde année sinon. "Le père de mon enfant doit rester secret." Les larmes commencèrent à descendre le long des joues d'Hermione.  
  
Le père d'Hermione se ressaisit. "Bien, je peux clairement voir qu'une seule alternative à cette situation. Cela peut être fait discrètement et personne ne saura jamais que nous avons été déshonorés par notre propre fille."  
  
"Papa, NON!! Je vais avoir cet enfant!!"  
  
"Alors tu peux partir de cette maison, et ne jamais revenir. Nous ne t'autorisons pas à faire ça à notre famille."  
  
Hermione reposa Rhiannon sur le sol. "Va ranger ton balai et va te préparer pour aller dormir. Il est tard."  
  
Après un rapide bisou sur la joue de sa mère, Rhiannon Granger se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
Hermione s'assit pour penser. Rhiannon était tellement mature pour son âge. Elle avait compris très tôt qu'elle était un peu "différente" des autres enfants dans la rue. En plus d'être une sorcière, elle était une des rares sans père. Hermione pensait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle devait peut être envoyer un hibou au père de Rhiannon, mais s'était toujours arrêté après le "Cher".....que lui dire? Hermione était sûre qu'il serait en colère d'avoir été tenu à l'écart de la vie de sa fille durant 5ans.  
  
Hermione fut tirée de sa rêverie par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Souriant, elle savait exactement qui c'était.  
  
"Harry, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de frapper." dit Hermione en serrant dans ses bras son plus grand ami.  
  
"J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard pour l'habituelle histoire d'avant dormir."  
  
"Elle est juste prête à aller dormir."  
  
Harry et Hermione sursautèrent tous les deux au son de petits pieds courant à pleine vitesse.  
  
"Oncle Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rhiannon se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
"Comment va pas petite Pixie?" dit Harry, embrassant Rhiannon sur la joue.  
  
"Tu es rigolo oncle Harry. C'est l'heure de mon histoire?" Rhiannon regarda Harry avec de gros yeux innocents.  
  
"Bien sûr. Monte dans ta chambre, j'arrive dans une minute."  
  
"Ok." Rhiannon embrassa rapidement Harry sur la joue et courut dans sa chambre.  
  
Hermione regarda Harry pendant une minute. "Elle adore son nouveau balai volant. Elle est naturelle. Je lui ai promis de mettre un charme d'invisibilité sur le jardin pour qu'elle n'ait plus à naviguer dans le salon." Hermione rit.  
  
"Hermione, tu dois lui dire."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
Harry et Ron étaient probablement les plus surpris de ne pas voir Hermione au petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient supposé qu'ils iraient ensemble réviser leurs examens de fin d'année à la bibliothèque. Leur attention se dirigea vers la table des professeurs quand Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge.  
  
"Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer ceci. Mademoiselle Hermione Granger doit quitter Poudlard à cause d'une urgence familiale. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'elle puisse cependant continuer son année et la valider comme le reste de la classe."  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, intrigués. Hermione ne leur cachait jamais rien.  
  
Harry trouva Hermione dans son bureau, une plume posée sur un parchemin.  
  
"Tu lui envoies finalement un hibou?"  
  
"Oh Harry, je ne trouve pas les mots. Je l'ai gardé éloigné de sa propre chair et son propre sang pendant 5ans. Je sais que je dois lui dire le plus vite possible, dans quelques années ce sera évident, mais je ne trouve pas les mots."  
  
"Elle est très précieuse. J'aurais tellement espéré qu'elle soit à moi."  
  
A suivre .....  
  
Voilà !!! Reviewez ! merci et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre lol !  
  
Bisous Cheyna 


	2. Chapitre Deux

Daddy's Girl  
  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews !! Voilà la suite !  
  
Read & Enjoy !  
  
Chapitre deux :  
  
Hermione regarda nerveusement sa fille jouant dans le jardin. En dehors du fait que Rhiannon avait décidé de faire diverses figures dangereuses avec son nouveau balai volant, elle allait finalement rencontrer le père de son enfant.  
  
Hermione s'assit seule pendant quelques heures après que Harry fut rentré chez lui pour Ginny, qui devait accoucher de leur premier enfant sous peu.  
  
Hermione devait beaucoup à Harry. D'une certaine façon, Harry et Ron avait découvert par eux-mêmes son secret et étaient venu la voir à la maternité de St Mangouste. . Hermione était persuadée que chacun pensait que l'autre était le père. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait qu'elle était vierge avant la conception. Un regard à la petite tête retira tous les doutes de l'esprit de Harry, mais pas de Ron. Hermione n'avait jamais revu Ron depuis ce jour. Toutes les nouvelles venaient d'Harry et de Ginny.  
  
Harry était un tel soutien. Il avait acheté cette maison pour Hermione et s'était arrangé pour lui trouver un travail à la maison qui payait bien. Elle recherchait des charmes pour le ministère.  
  
Hermione prit finalement une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une note très simple:  
  
"J'ai gardé éloigné de toi un secret depuis près de 6ans.  
  
C'est le moment de te le révéler.  
  
Viens à ma rencontre chez moi demain pour le déjeuner s'il te plaît.  
  
Sincèrement,  
  
Hermione Granger"  
  
Puis elle attendit.  
  
Hermione vérifia sa montre. Presque l'heure. Elle savait que son invité serait très ponctuel. Il ne montrait jamais aucun retard.  
  
"Rhiannon, Maman va préparer le repas. Tu peux jouer, mais s'il te plaît, pas de façon trop dangereuse."  
  
Hermione avait juste refermé la porte lorsqu'elle entendit le familier "pop" du transplanage. Elle regarda et vit que son invité était en avance.  
  
"Alors, Mademoiselle Granger, quelle révélation peut être si importante pour interrompre mon travail de l'après-midi?"  
  
"Ca me fait également plaisir de vous voir, Professeur." Pour diverses raisons, le sarcasme venait naturellement autour de cet homme.  
  
"Dispensée de plaisanteries. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, et vu que tu n'es plus mon élève, tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à m'appeler professeur."  
  
"Ok, donc monsieur." Cette remarque n'entraîna qu'un froncement de sourcils chez son visiteur. "C'est en rapport avec la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Poudlard si soudainement."  
  
"Dumbledore nous en a parlé. Quelque urgence familiale."  
  
"En fait, ce n'est pas vrai."  
  
A ce moment là, la tête de Rhiannon fit apparition au niveau de la porte. "Maman, le repas est prêt? J'ai faim."  
  
Hermione vit alors le choc sur le visage de son visiteur. Il était en train de regarder une version miniature de lui-même.  
  
"Severus Rogue, voici ta fille."  
  
A suivre ..... Ca vous à plu ? Oui/non ? alors reviewez ! :p  
  
Bisous ! Cheyna 


	3. Chapitre Trois

Daddy's Girl  
  
Alors toujours là ? Lol, ca ne m'étonne pas moi j'adore cette histoire ! Read & Enjoy !  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le trio resta debout, se regardant, pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Rhiannon laissa finalement sa curiosité l'emporter. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'étranger curieusement familier, offrant sa petite main pour saluer. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Rhiannon Granger. Et vous?"  
  
Rogue regarda dans des yeux tellement ressemblant aux siens, mais aussi si différents. Après une minute, Rogue s'abaissa au niveau de l'enfant, et prit sa main.  
  
"Professeur Rogue, de Poudlard. J'étais un des professeurs de ta maman."  
  
"J'ai vu votre photo sur l'album photo de maman"  
  
"Vous ne paraissez pas si effrayant en vrai."  
  
Hermione pensa voir Rogue sourire.  
  
"Rhiannon, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir oncle Harry un moment? Je te rappellerai pour le souper. Je dois parler au professeur Rogue un instant."  
  
Rhiannon regarda les deux adultes d'un air curieux. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu le visage de cet homme quelque part, en dehors de l'album photo de sa mère. Finalement elle prit une pomme de ma corbeille à fruits sur la table, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Rhiannon trouva oncle Harry et tante Ginny se relaxant devant leur porte.  
  
Elle aimait le fait qu'oncle Harry habitait la porte voisine. Cela lui permettait d'aller quelque part quand maman avait besoin de temps pour travailler. Elle grimpa sur les genoux de Harry pour un calin.  
  
"Hey, Pixie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? Maman travaille?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Non, maman a un visiteur. Un de ses anciens professeurs de Poudlard."  
  
Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. "Finalement elle a décidé de lui dire."  
  
A suivre ....  
  
Voilà encore un de terminé !!! PS 1): pour la personne qui voulait continuer à traduire la fic, moi aussi j'ai envoyé une review à kazinaute pour lui demander si je pouvais continuer à traduire mais il y a un an.... Je lui ai laissé beaucoup de temps pour répondre et comme elle répondais pas je l'ai fais... Donc désolée ! :S 2) Je vais mettre un chapitre tout les jours ( si j'ai le temps ) Reviewez maintenant ! :p Bisous à tous ! Cheyna 


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Daddy's Girl  
  
Hiloo !! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ca me va droit au cœur et voici la suite !! PS : je fais de mon mieux !!! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long, et assez dur à traduire donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne comprenez pas certaines phrases (c'est dur au début mais après ca va tout seul -)) Pour Marie Jo : Je n'ai pas bien compris ta review, désolée... Tu pourrai me la ré expliquer ? Read & Enjoy !! Et ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSÉ R !!!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 Le professeur Snape et Hermione observèrent leur fille qui avait fermé la porte de devant. Snape tourna son regard vers celui d'Hermione, qui eut la difficulté de regarder de nouveau son ancien maître de breuvages magiques en face. "Je suppose que c'était cela ton grand secret Je peux honnêtement te dire que je suis légèrement heureux que tu aie quitté Poudlard sans me le dire. ." Hermione regarda de haut Snape, comme il avait encore tenu son sarcasme élémentaire. "Allons dans le salon pour nous y asseoir. Je ne pense pas que mes jambes pourront me tenir encore longtemps debout." Ils entrèrent dans le salon d'Hermione et se reposèrent sur des chaises facilement opposées. "Maintenant, explique-toi." Snape était le premier à parler. "Je ne sais réellement pas par où commencer." "Essaie par le début. " (NT : C'est ainsi que j'ai traduit « try de beggin » mais je n'en suis pas sûre) Hermione soupira. "Oui, Je suppose que c'est un bon endroit pour en discuter. Te rappelles-tu que nous avons travaillé sur le traitement de la lycanthropie au cours de ma 6ème et 7ème année ? " "Comment est-ce que je peux l'oublier ? " Snape utilisa son ricanement habituel, normalement réservé pour les Gryffondor en cours de potion. "Rhiannon a été conçue la nuit où nous avons découvert le traitement." Flash Back "Je pense que nous avons le résultat, professeur. Juste à temps .Ce soir c'est la pleine lune." Professeur Snape regarda dans le chaudron, inspectant son contenu. "Ca semble bon. Bon travail... Pour Gryffondor. " L'excellent travail aime davantage. D'après sa mémoire, dans le lointain, il n'avait jamais obtenu ceci. "Nettoyez les approvisionnements, j'appelle Remus pour le tester. " Snape observa l'étudiante de 7ème année nettoyer méticuleusement leur zone de travail. Mettant tout à l'endroit où les objets étaient placés avant. Il fut stupéfié du travail qu'Hermione Granger lui avait sorti. Normalement il prise beaucoup d'actions dans les sorciers et moldus soutenus, mais Hermione était la meilleure jamais vue. Il a dû y avoir de la magie quelque part dans sa famille, mais elle a insisté sur le fait qu'elle était la première.  
  
Hermione mit tous les approvisionnements de nouveau dans leurs endroits, gardant un oeil sur le maître de potions. Il trouvait presque aussi horrible, le fait que les autres étudiants l'ont incité pour être dehors. Hermione fut étonnée quand Snape la retint en arrière de la classe en sa 6ème année pour lui demander l'aide sur ce breuvage magique. Parce qu'il a eu plusieurs échecs, peu de succès. Il a semblé être le meilleur de tous. Hermione a espéré au delà de tout espoir que celui-ci fonctionnerait. Remus Lupin fut extrêmement patient et plus encore lorsqu'il voulu examiner les potions puisqu'il était le seul loup-garou connu. Hermione attrapa le professeur Snape, l'observant pendant qu'elle arrangeait les fioles d'une manière ordonnée dans son coffret d'approvisionnement. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour l'observer. Ils se regardèrent, l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Snape ne parte dans un tourbillon de robe noire. Hermione se reposa sur un banc en l'attendant, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle a eu une sensation très impaire dans le fond de son estomac. La manière dont Snape la regardait n'avait pas semblée être celle réservée d'un professeur à son étudiant. Elle a ressemblé à beaucoup plus... Puisque c'était le commencement des vacances et que le château était presque vide d'étudiants, Hermione décida d'attendre le retour de Snape dans son bureau. Elle s'installa dans une des chaises qu'il avait garée devant la cheminée Elle utilisa sa baguette pour allumer le feu. Elle a noté, au cours de beaucoup de réunions, que Snape a très rarement maintenu un feu dans son bureau. Il l'a réclamé, l'a aimé (le froid) du meilleur de la façon. Hermione préférait beaucoup plus être au chaud. Elle se fut bientôt retrouvée assoupie.  
  
Severus Snape s'est retrouvé dans une bonne humeur, très rare. La potion était un succès. Remus s'est tenu directement en plein dans le clair de lune, et son développement a fait remarquer un seul cheveu parasite. Ils sont restés quelques minutes pour célébrer cette victoire avant que Snape ne se décide à retourner dans son bureau. Il fut très étonné de découvrir sous une forme endormie, son associée de l'année passée, gisant dans une des chaises devant le feu.  
  
Snape regarda Hermione pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle semblait si paisible, si angélique... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi être une mouche sur le mur dans son dortoir ainsi il pourrait toujours observer son sommeil. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il pensa « Qu'elle est belle ». Snape déplaça doucement une mèche rebelle hors du visage d'Hermione. Elle s'était réveillée dès le début. Elle a vu quelque chose dans les yeux de Snape quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. "P..P..Professeur, je suis désolée. J'ai dû m'endormir en vous attendant. " S'excusa Hermione en s'asseyant le plus droitement possible. Snape se tapit vers le bas, à la hauteur des yeux d'Hermione et la prit par ses bras. "La potion était bien travaillée. Remus ne s'est pas transformé."  
  
"Oh Professeur, c'est magnifique !! " Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son professeur dans une grande étreinte. Snape ne put se déplacer pendant une seconde. Il n'avait jamais été serré dans les bras d'un étudiant avant. Pas comme ceci .Il aimait réellement être étreint. Il lui renvoya son étreinte mais peut-être un peu trop violement. L'esprit d'Hermione semblait occupé. Il a trouvé son étreinte très douce et pliante, comme le mastic de ses mains. Il souleva avec une de ses mains ses cheveux. Tellement doucement. Il pourrait sentir le parfum de son shampooing. De la lavande avec un peu de vanille. Si doux.  
  
Hermione pu sentir les doigts de Snape dans ses cheveux. Il s'est senti si sensuel. Elle déplaça ses mains pour les mettre dans ses cheveux. Bien à sa surprise. Ils n'étaient pas graisseux comme beaucoup le croyaient. Ils étaient doux (NT : pff... Elle a que le mot doux à la bouche l'auteur !!! :°) )  
  
"Vous charmez vos cheveux, n'est ce pas ? "  
  
Snape inclina légèrement la tête en réponse.   
  
"Vos dents aussi"  
  
Snape inclina encore la tête. "Pourquoi ? " Hermione regarda le visage de Snape, sans se laisser aller. "J'ai appris dans mon enfance qu'il me convient d'être laid. " "Je ne vous trouve pas laid. "Dit Hermione en soulevant sa main pour caresser sa joue. "Tout à fait l'opposé en fait. " Snape se détendit dans une position plus reposante, entraînant Hermione dans son mouvement. Ils se sont regardés l'un l'autre silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Snape n'ait pris Hermione derrière son cou et l'ait tirée dans un baiser. Le coeur d'Hermione sauta pour atterrir dans son estomac. Ce n'était comme aucun baiser jamais eu avant. Les baisers de Viktor étaient mouillés, et il a souvent manqué sa bouche. Les baisers de Ron n'étaient rien des fumblings ( ?) d'adolescents plus que seuls. Tandis que ceux du professeur Snape la faisaient se courber littéralement. Snape pu sentir Hermione fondre pratiquement sous sa bouche. Il a essayé de s'écarter, seulement pour laisser Hermione se retirer plus. Snape interrompit le baiser juste assez longtemps pour enlever le charme de jaunissement de ses dents. Il a entendu la pleurnicherie d'Hermione légèrement, pendant que sa langue sondait sa bouche ouverte. Bientôt leurs langues étaient plongées dans un combat acharné aux extrémités des deux bouches. Quand ils ont finalement arrêté pour manque d'air, Hermione découvrit qu'elle se trouvait vers le bas, devant le foyer, avec Snape se penchant partiellement au-dessus d'elle. Respirant fortement, tout qu'elle pu dire était "Wow? " Elle a atteint jusqu'à la course ses doigts par les cheveux à son temple.( ??) "Professeur... " Snape mit un doigt au-dessus des lèvres d'Hermione "Dis mon prénom, Hermione. " Hermione fondit presque à la manière dont son prénom a retentit. Hermione ferma ses yeux pendant que Snape commençait à embrasser son cou...Elle senti ses mains aux agrafes de sa longue robe. Une partie de son esprit lui indiquait qu'il devait s'arrêter mais il voulu continuer, celui- ci s'est senti trop bon pour arrêter le reste de son esprit. "Je m'arrête lorsque vous me le demanderez. " Entendit Hermione à son oreille "N'arrêtez pas. " Répondit-elle en déplaçant ses mains aux agrafes des robes longues de Snape. "Severus" Pendant des secondes, ils s'étaient privés de leurs longues robes. Hermione regarda vers le haut de Snape, surprise. "Maintenant je sais ce que les bons magiciens portent sous leurs robes longues. " Indiqua Hermione avec un sourire. "Et les bonnes sorcières en portent beaucoup trop. Snape gémi pendant qu'il commençait à travailler les boutons sur le chemisier d'Hermione. Hermione ri nerveusement lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts de Snape sur sa peau nue. Pas qu'il l'a chatouillée. En fait son contact était comme l'électricité qui a traversé son corps. Snape fit glisser la blouse d'Hermione de ses épaules. Il la tira dans une position étant assise et a touché sa baguette magique dans son dos. Hermione se senti étreinte sur son soutien-gorge ouvert et a alors senti les mains de Snape pétrissant ses seins. Elle gémi et s'inclina pour se diriger de nouveau vers lui et lui donner la pleine forme de son cou. Il atteint de ses mains, derrière elle, la fermeture éclair de sa jupe pour la défaire. "Un peu impatiente, ma petite débauchée ?" Snape gronda avant la nouvelle prise de sa bouche dans un baiser pour frapper ses chaussettes, qui, tout à fait comme les chaussures d'Hermione ont pris la fuite à travers la pièce. "WOW "dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Elle se senti bientôt comme étant baissée de nouveau vers le foyer. Snape essaya de mordre les mains brûlées d'Hermione en laissant une traînée de bave en bas de son corps, ses lèvres suivirent en embrassant chaque partie de son corps. Hermione haleta parce que les mains de Snape ont baissé sa jupe et son slip en bas ses hanches. Hermione se tordit comme les vagues de plaisir parcouraient son corps. "Severus, s'il te plaît."   
  
Snape se souleva pour se pencher d'une part sur Hermione. Son autre main continua de vagabonder entre ses jambes. "S'il te plaît de quoi?" "S'il te plaît...Je veux..." "Que veux-tu, dis-moi. " "Je te veux Severus." "Alors tu m'auras." Snape sépara les jambes d'Hermione avec un genou et se mit à genoux sur elle. Il entra lentement en elle, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit des halètements de douleur venant d'Hermione. "Je t'ai blessée... C'est ta première fois" "C'est ok, Severus, ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît." Dit Hermione comme elle caressa les joues de Snape. Snape regarda Hermione dans les yeux et y vit... de l'amour. Il a observé nombres de fois les yeux de ses étudiants mais ce qu'il craignait n'y paraissait pas : jamais d'amour. "Oh mon dieu Hermione, tu es exquise." Hermione souri et tira le visage de Snape vers elle pour un baiser. Elle a alors soulevé ses hanches, le faisant gémir. Snape commença à se déplacer lentement à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Ses halètements de plaisir le faisant seulement vouloir aller plus rapidement, mais il voulait être doux. Finalement il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Avec une poussée finale sa semence se répandit dans l'intimité d'Hermione. Il s'effondra en plus sur Hermione, au moment temps où elle cria son extase. "Hermione, tu a pleuré. Je t'ai fais mal?" Dit Snape en essuyant une larme du coin de l'oeil d'Hermione. "Non, c'était juste si merveilleux. C'était beaucoup mieux que jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça aurait pu l'être !" "Pourquoi moi Hermione ? Pourquoi pas Potter ou Weasley " "Je ne les aime pas. "  
  
A suivre ..... Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !!! J'ai mis 3h00 à traduire ce chapitre assez long comparé au précédent. Puisque vous avez pris la peine de lire ma traduction, vous pouvez aussi prendre la peine de me faire une jolie petite review d'encouragement !! big smile diabolo Je me met tout de suite à la traduction du suivant ! Big Hug ! Cheyna 


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Daddy's Girl  
  
Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour toutes ces zolies reviews ! Je suis trop contente ! Continuez à me lire si vous appréciez laule.... Merci surtout à Djeiyanna pour sa graaaaande review et moi j'adore trop tes fics, elles sont superbes ! Je vais essayer de faire un texte plus compréhensible promis ! Voici la correction de Djeiyanna bisous à toi !!!  
  
Read, review and enjoy !  
  
Chapitre Cinq  
  
"Miss Granger... "  
  
Ce n'était toujours pas cela.  
  
Hermione déglutit, il s'agissait bien du professeur Snape dont elle se souvenait. Celui qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa première année à Poudlard.  
  
"Oui".  
  
"Pourquoi as-tu gardé ce secret loin de moi pendant ces 5 ans ? Je pense vraiment que j'avais au moins le droit de savoir."  
  
"Je ne voulais pas vous mettre, Rhiannon ou toi en danger. "  
  
"Tu combattais toujours Voldemort. Je pense que s'il avait appris que tu avais un enfant, il l'aurait utilisé contre toi. "  
  
"Il aurait pu l'enlever, le torturer ou qui sait ce que ce monstre ferait pour te détruire. "  
  
"J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour tous les deux, que personne ne soit au courant"  
  
"Au départ les gens en auraient déduit qu'il s'agissait du bébé de Ron. "  
  
Snape eu une grimace de dérision à l'idée que l'enfant soit d'un Weasley  
  
"Personne ne pourrait avancer que la petite soit une Weasley avec des cheveux aussi sombre. "  
  
"C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas restée à Poudlard, pour que personne ne le sache. "  
  
"J'ai vu que l'usine (NT : la machine à rumeurs) de Poudlard laissaient entendre une grossesse non planifiée. Ce qui a créé des rumeurs effrénées.  
  
" Cela nous aurait causé des problèmes, de plus cela t'aurait coûté ton travail. "   
  
"Je n'aurais pas perdu mon travail. "  
  
"Mais tu es un enseignant qui a eu une liaison avec une étudiante de dix sept ans. imprégné une étudiante de 17 ans. "  
  
"De plus tu aurais perdu ton poste ! Si ce n'est pas une raison ça?"   
  
Hermione voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
  
"Si ce n'est que c'était la fin de ma 7ème .... Je ne sais pas quoi."   
  
" Tu n'avais plus 17 ans Hermione. "  
  
". Je peux te dire que je le sais vu le temps que j'ai passée à pleurer. "  
  
"J'ai eu dix sept ans le 19 septembre de cette fameuse année. "  
  
"Te rappelles-tu du retourneur de temps que tu as utilisé en 3ème année ?"  
  
"Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? "  
  
"L'utilisation du retourneur de temps a ajouté une année à ton âge. Chronologiquement, même si tu avais bien 17 ans physiquement et mentalement, tu avais en fait 18 ans. " "tu étais déjà une adulte Hermione. "  
  
Hermione haleta. "Par les dents de Merlin" (ndc : hum... j'en apprends tous les jours !)  
  
"Le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas mentionné cet aspect de l'utilisation du retourneur de temps. Pas étonnant, que j'ai été si fatiguée à la fin de mes journées, même littéralement achevée vers la fin de l'année. " Snape se releva et marcha pour se planter devant Hermione. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et se mit à genoux devant elle. " Donc tu vois bien que je ne pouvais pas être renvoyé."  
  
"Je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu vous protéger, toi et l'enfant de Voldemort qui aurait pu vous utiliser contre moi. "  
  
"Mais la guerre est finie depuis trois ans. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai profondément cru que tu nierais ta paternité. Ou Voldemort n'est peut-être pas encore une fois vraiment mort, il nous a déjà trompés une fois auparavant. "  
  
"Je pense vraiment que c'est parce que j'ai eu peur."   
  
Snape tira Hermione vers lui pour la mettre debout.  
  
"Pour être parfaitement honnête Hermione, je ne sais pas non plus comment j'aurais réagi. C'était une période très sombre de ma vie. Sans Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu. "  
  
Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de se battre avec les larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux.  
  
"Oh Professeur.... Je pense que dans les circonstances actuelles, nous pouvons nous passer de plaisanteries. "  
  
"Je suis tellement désolée, Severus. J'avais si peur que tu sois fâché. J'ai tenu ta propre chair et ton sang loin de toi pendant 5 ans. "  
  
"J'ai été très étonné oui. Nous avons fait l'amour qu'une seule fois. Tu n'es jamais revenue. "  
  
"Pourquoi ? "  
  
"J'ai eu peur et j'étais honteuse. J'ai été élevée pour être une bonne fille et les bonnes filles n'ont pas à dormir avec leurs enseignants. En plus, j'ai réalisé lorsque je suis retourné à mon dortoir que nous n'avions pas utilisé de contraception. J'ai supposé que les chances d'être enceinte seraient minimes si c'était seulement une fois. "  
  
"Hermione, as-tu des regrets? "  
  
"Juste en quittant Poudlard et en ne me réconciliant pas avec mes parents. "  
  
"Tes parents? "  
  
"Ils n'ont pas vraiment été ravi que je tombe enceinte à 17 ans Je pense qu'ils ont cru qu'Harry était le père et que je ne l'épouserais pas. "  
  
"J'ai essayé de me réconcilier avec ma mère. Elle m'a envoyé quelques lettres. De mon côté j'ai envoyé quelques images, mais mon père fait comme si il n' y avait rien."  
  
"Pour lui il n'a plus aucune fille. Il ne se rend pas compte que même les filles intelligentes font des erreurs. "  
  
Snape attrapa Hermione dans une étreinte.  
  
Très chère Hermione... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je devrais être le coupable. Je suis le plus vieux et devrais être le plus sage. Je n'ai pas su que tu étais vierge. J'ai pensé que tu connaissais déjà ces choses Au moment où j'ai compris, c'était trop tard. "  
  
"Mais je suis ici maintenant et je serai ici dorénavant. Pourquoi ne récupérerions-nous pas notre fille ici, pour lui annoncer les dernières nouvelles ? "  
  
"Bonne idée. Elle sera extasiée de découvrir qu'elle a finalement un papa. "   
  
Sur un caprice, Hermione se pencha sur la pointe de ses pieds et donna un léger baiser à Snape.  
  
Elle ri du regard surprit qui anima son visage et alla alors à la porte d'entrée appeler sa fille.   
  
"Rhiannon...Reviens maintenant à la maison. Maman a quelque chose à te dire. "  
  
Elle vit le saut que sa fille exécuta des genoux d'Harry et la regarda tomber sur la pelouse verdoyante.  
  
Elle sourit à Harry et Ginny et leva un pouce en haut.   
  
"Comment te sens-tu Ginny ? "  
  
"Je suis d'une humeur excellente Hermione. Retourne voir ton visiteur. " dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
Rhiannon dirigea ses pas en haut, la menant à la maison et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Hermione alla se placer à côté de Snape.  
  
Le professeur de potions observa l'enfant. La chair de sa chair, il la regarda fixement d'une façon qu'Hermione ne pu interpréter.  
  
Cela pouvait être de l'horreur, cela pouvait être de l'étonnement, cela pouvait être du bonheur ou bien de la colère. Et c'était très probablement toutes ces émotions qui dégringolaient dans sa tête, même si elles ne transparaissaient pas. comme si elles s'annulaient.  
  
"Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota t-il. Jamais auparavant une de mes créations n'a été aussi.... belle! "  
  
Il se tourna vers Hermione et elle fut agréablement choquée de voir un début de larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
"Mais bien sûr, je dois avoir été responsable. Seulement, j'ai dû te causer une telle douleur. Mais j'ai fait mes contributions maigres et propres à l'existence de ce bel enfant."  
  
Rhiannon s'approcha à ce jour de son côté.  
  
"Elle est encore meilleure à l'embuscade que son père", pensa Hermione avec un pouffement de rire.  
  
"Vous ... vous êtes mon père ? " demanda t-elle. Ce n'était ni une accusation, ni un rejet mais simplement une question d'enfant  
  
Sa réponse fut également simple.  
  
"Oui".  
  
"Comment avez-vous blessé ma maman ? " Dit-elle de nouveau, pas en accusant, juste interrogativement.  
  
"Parce que, " - cette fois, le maître de potions dû manier gauchement ses mots - "... parce que je l'ai faite m'aimer lorsque je n'étais pas digne d'amour et j'ai pris quelque chose en elle qui n'était pas à moi. " Rhiannon leva les yeux vers l'homme qui était à présent debout avec son bras autour de la taille de sa maman. "J'ai pensé que vous étiez bien familiers quand vous êtes venus ici plus tôt. J'ai également pensé que c'était les mêmes images que dans les albums photos de ma maman, mais maintenant je sais que c'est parce que vous êtes mon père que je vous ressemble de si près. " Snape sembla étonné quand Rhiannon enveloppa soudainement ses jambes de ses petits bras.  
  
"Merci d'être revenu papa !"  
  
A suivre.... NC : Snif c'est trop beau ! Bon voila mon petit travail. qu'en penses-tu ? Je continue ?  
  
NT : Voilà, ouf, fini ! :P je vous le poste et je traduis le suivant ! Et pour la fiction Ange céleste ce sera un chapitre par semaine sinon vous devrez trop attendre la suite de l'auteur ! Maintenant plus qu'une chose à faire : REVIEWEZ !! La première review à droit à un double big hug de ma part ! :p laule Merci à Djeiyanna !! A la prochaine !!  
  
Big Hug Miss Baxter/ Cheyna 


	6. Chapitre Six

Daddy's Girl  
  
Hiloo !! Je ne le dirai jamais assez, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite -) Read, Enjoy and Reviews !  
  
Chapitre Six  
  
Hermione sursauta au son d'une voix dans l'embrasure. C'était Harry.   
  
"Désolé d'interrompre votre réunion de famille, mais Ginny est sur le point d'accoucher !!" "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais partir loin de vous Potter ? " "Je suppose que je suis un mauvais Professeur de penny ( ?)." (NT : j'ai laissé ce mot en anglais je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire... Oo) Dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
"Severus, je sais que c'est soudain, mais ca t'ennuierai de rester avec Rhiannon pendant que je vais avec Harry et Ginny à l'hôpital ?" "Hermione, j'aimerais bien. Ca me donnerait une chance de parvenir à connaître un peu plus notre enfant." "Merci beaucoup. Vous n'êtes pas presque pas aussi terrible que ce nous avons pensé à Poudlard." Répliqua Harry.  
  
Hermione se pencha vers Snape pour lui embrasser tendrement la joue avant de s'éclipser avec Harry. Snape regarda en bas et essaya de deviner les pensées de sa fille. "Ainsi que vais-je faire maintenant ?"   
  
Rhiannon leva les yeux vers son père. "Tu veux voir comment je vole sur mon nouveau balai ? Mais tu devra mettre un charme de dissimulation sur le jardin, parce que l'Oncle Harry dit que je suis naturelle."   
  
Snape sourit. Il devra se rappeler de demander à Hermione « l'Oncle Harry » quand elle sera revenue.   
  
"Passez devant mademoiselle" Dit-il en prenant la main de sa fille.   
  
"D'habitude quand maman m'appelle 'la demoiselle' ça signifie que je suis dans l'ennui. L'oncle Harry, lui, m'appelle 'Pixie' mais j'aime plus mon prénom."   
  
"Je t'appellerai Rhiannon alors. C'est un nom intéressant."  
  
Ils étaient arrivés dans l'escalier de service et Snape prit sa baguette magique avant de jeter un charme de dissimulation sur le jardin ainsi Rhiannon pourrait jouer. "Maman dit que c'est pour une chanson moldue. " Snape essaya de s'arranger dans une chaise longue, avant de seulement constater que ses pieds étaient usés. Il se leva et jeta un petit charme de voracité pour le rendre plus convenable.   
  
"Ok Rhiannon, montre-moi ce que tu peux faire." Tandis qu'il voyait sa fille se poser sur son balai, il remarqua que Potter était juste, elle était d'un naturel... Serpentard pourrait utiliser son talent pour le Quidditch. Mais il y avait toujours 6 ans avant qu'elle ne soit à Poudlard. Mais il pense de nouveau qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas à Serpentard. Ironiquement, elle est la fille d'une sorcière de parents moldus et d'un magicien pur...juste comme Harry Potter.   
  
"Papa, regarde ça !!" Rhiannon commença à s'expédier comme un avion dans un mouvement de spirales compliquées. Comme Potter. Si cette fille n'avait pas ses propres yeux noirs perçants, il jurerait qu'elle était le gosse de Potter.   
  
"Oncle Harry m'a appris ce mouvement. Il effraye maman, elle a peur que je tombe." Dit Rhiannon comme elle descendait de son balai.   
  
"Je ne l'en blâme pas. ' L'oncle Harry ' t'as-t-il dit que la première fois qu'il a essayé ce mouvement il a terminé à l'infirmerie avec un pied cassé ?"   
  
Rhiannon s'éleva sur les genoux de Snape. "Non il ne l'a pas fait."   
  
"Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il aimait toujours poser..."   
  
"Papa..." Snape ne pensa pas qu'il ne se fatiguerait jamais de l'audition de ce mot. "...Raconte-moi les histoires de maman et d'oncle Harry à Poudlard. " "Veux-tu que nous commandions des pizzas en attendant que je m'en rappelle ? " "Ok, mais le fromage simple (NT : j'imagine qu'elle veut dire qu'elle ne veut pas du munster, du Herve...), je n'aime pas toute la substance que maman met sur la sienne." "Et si nous faisions moitié-moitié ?" "Excellent!!! Maman prend toujours les pizzas chez M. Wizard à Hogsmeade avec la poudre de cheminette floo. " Snape et sa fille marchèrent pour atteindre la salle de séjour. Snape prit une plume et un parchemin et rédigea leur ordre. Jetant un pincement de poudre floo dans la cheminée il appela "La pizzeria de M. Wizard à Hogsmeade" et lança le parchemin dedans. Quelques minutes plus tard une boîte de pizza s'envola de la cheminée et atterri gentiment sur la petite table d'Hermione. Snape fut étonné de voir sa fille soulever par lévitation une tranche de pizza et la faire planer. "Comment as-tu connu ça et su comment le faire?" " Maman m'a appris le sort de wingardium leviosa donc je peux manger ma pizza sans avoir mes mains pleines de graisse. Elle m'a donné sa vieille baguette magique de quand elle était à Poudlard. Elle m'a appris aussi repairo donc je peux réparer mes jouets." Snape était très fier de sa fille. Il ne devrait pas avoir été étonné de ce résultat. Ce serait quelque chose pour Hermione de posséder une fille cassant son record pour O.W.L.s et N.E.W.T.s..Il se demanda si elle commencerait Poudlard tôt comme lui-même l'a fait. Il préférerait qu'elle attende jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 11 ans. Seulement à cause des expériences il avait été l'étudiant le plus jeune de sa maison. Snape était sur le point de faire un beau ' wingardium leviosa ' sur sa propre tranche de pizza (saucisse, champignon, oignon et poivron) quand Rhiannon l'interrompit. "Papa, met un charme de dissimulation sur la fenêtre. Je vois Mme. Cravitz venir de travers la rue. Elle a probablement vu Maman partir avec l'Oncle Harry et pense que je suis seule à la maison." "J'ai juste besoin, d'un voisin de corps."  
  
Snape jeta rapidement un charme de dissimulation sur la maison dont il semblerait qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison. Malheureusement Mme. Cravitz ne fut pas convaincue. Toc, Toc, Dring, Dring! (NT : ca fait pas bête ca ?!!!?) "Hermione, répondez ! Il y a un homme étrange dans votre jardin!! Miss GRANGER !!" Snape ouvrit la porte en arrachant un halètement stupéfié à Mme. Cravitz "Avez-vous un problème ?"   
  
"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione?" "Hermione a accompagné les Potter à l'hôpital. Leur enfant est sur le point de naître. Et ce n'est pas de vos affaires! " Se moqua Snape.   
  
"Ainsi, qui êtes-vous?" "Il advient que je suis le père de Rhiannon et puis nous savons tous qu'elle est dans de bonnes mains! "Gronda Snape en fermant la porte au nez de la voisine.   
  
Rhiannon rit sottement. "C'était bon, papa. Maman est trop polie pour fermer la porte sur Mme. Cravitz."   
  
"Hrmph. Bien, retournons manger notre pizza avant qu'elle ne devienne froide." Ils mangèrent leur pizza dans le silence. Souriant l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils soulevaient par lévitation leurs tranches de pizza. Snape remarqua un album photo sur la table basse et le pris. Rhiannon se déplaça pour être assise à côté de son père. "Là ce sont les photos de moi quand j'étais bébé."   
  
"Et tu étais un beau bébé. "  
  
Snape parcouru les pages, regardant chaque photo individuelle. Dans une photo, il remarqua un certain garçon roux se cachant à l'arrière-plan  
  
." Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Weasley ? " "Tu veux dire le frère de Ginny, Ron ? Je ne sais pas. Il m'ignore. L'oncle Harry m'a dit une fois qu'il était amoureux de maman." Hermione arriva à la maison plusieurs heures plus tard pour trouver sa fille endormie sur le sofa, utilisant Severus comme un oreiller.  
  
A suivre .......  
  
Bon ce chapitre ci était assez dur à traduire, donc j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Reviews !! :p Poutoux  
  
M i s s B a x t e r / Cheyna 


	7. Note Phénomenale

Petite note  
  
Hiloo à tous ! C'est juste pour dire que je n'uploaderai plus dans aucune fic pendant 1 mois pour raisons de vacances ! desolee, je me rattraperai après avec un chapitre pour chacune de mes fictions ! En esperant ne pas trop vous avoir decus PS : je viens de rentrer de la mer et j'embarque pour la corse ... !  
  
Gros Bisous Bonne vacance A la prochaine Miss Baxter alias Cheyna 


	8. Chapitre Sept

Daddy's Girl

Hiloo !! Je suis de retour !! ... Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, pas de chapitre aujourd'hui juste une note (A) nah j'rigole voilà le RAR !!

RAR :

Lunenoire : mdr pas beaucoup de mots dans toutes tes reviews mais c'est expressif ! merci beaucoup !!

vivi : attend de voir la suite !

Blade : désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, faut du repos pour les auteurs ( traducteurs quand l'humeur m'en dit.... )

Louna : nan tu m'as pas offensé ! mdr merci mais je suis qu'une mini traduc pas forte du tout en anglais ! Puis au lieu de commenter toute seule VA CHERCHER SIRIUS !! mdr j'parie que tu l'as oublié dans ta chambre le soir où tu voulais lui faire un calin mdrrr !!....

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : tadammm.... La voilà !!

WendyMalfoy : merci ï tu me rassures !

luffynette :alors attends de lire celui-ci ( très long à traduire :p )

kritari : merci, voilà j't'ai pas aveuglé ? ( sinon tu trouveras pas le bouton de la review mdr )

Namie cassy : idem pour toi, t'es pas aveuglée ? sinon mici !

Kaorulabelle : rooooooh bienvenu au club ! mdr

BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TOUTES CES BELLES REVIEWS !

PS : les phrases mises entre « '' » sont les pensées

Read, Enjoy and Reviews !!!

Chapitre Sept

Snape se réveilla pour trouver sa fille dormant sur sa poitrine et Hermione dormant dans le fauteuil à sa droite.

«' Quand est-elle rentrée à la maison et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas réveillé ? '»

Severus compris bientôt, c'était la première fois qu'il avait en réalité dormi sans Asphodol et Wormwood(1) et cela sans cauchemars.

« Bonjour.»

Severus reçu des nouvelles du côté droit. Il regarda la pendule postée sur la cheminée ... il était 3:00. Il tourna sa tête pour remarquer qu'Hermione le regardait.

« Il me semble que vous avez fait toute la nuit à deux. »

« En réalité elle ne m'a pas du tout ennuyé. J'ai eu la malheureuse occasion de rencontrer la voisine d'en face. »

« Je suis désolée pour cela. Elle a fureté depuis que Harry et moi avons emménagé dans ce voisinage. Nous aimons jouer des tours sur elle, jouer avec son esprit. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle en mérite à chaque minute. »

Snape rit.

« Elle est d'un reproche curieux. »

« Qu'elle soit. »

Hermione sourit.

« Je sais que tu dois avoir un million de questions. Pourquoi ne pas mettre Rhiannon au lit et en parler ? »

« Passez devant mon cher. »

Snape monta doucement, essayant ainsi de ne pas réveiller sa fille encore somnolente. Il remarqua qu'Hermione l'observait plutôt curieusement.

« Quoi ? », lui dit-il, en lui lançant plus un défi qu'une question.

« Je vous regardais juste tous les deux. Vous voyez tellement de la même façon... »

« Bien, nous deviendrons sentimentaux plus tard. Elle commence à devenir lourde. »

Hermione rit légèrement avec de se mettre à monter les escaliers.

Snape la suivit silencieusement. Ils passèrent quelques portes avant qu'Hermione ne se soit tournée vers la deuxième à droite.

« Mets-la sur le lit là-bas. »

Snape mit Rhiannon sur le lit inférieur, tirant les couvertures sous son menton avant de lui octroyer un baiser sur le front. Il regarda autour de lui la pièce. Il observa avant de se demander comment est-ce qu'il avait pu imaginer qu'une chambre de fille ne pouvait être colorée que de rose(2). Pas une tâche de cette couleur. Il remarqua aussi un chaudron 'jouet' dans le coin.

« Elle aime mélanger les potions, du moins elle pense que s'en est. Elle aime surtout m'aider à battre la pâte lorsque je fais des cakes, ce qui est occasionnel. Elle n'a jamais aimé le rose. »

Snape regarda Hermione.

« Une fille qui a mon propre coeur. » Il sourit. « Comment d'un tour, ta maison peut-elle être si haute.(3) »

« C'est bien si tu aimes. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup. Bien sûr, c'est la chambre de Rhiannon. Sa pièce chambre est à côté de la mienne et à travers le hall se trouve la chambre d'amis. La salle de bain est située au bout du hall. Bien sûr c'est en partie de la magie qu'il y a à la maison, donc je peux ajouter ou enlever des pièces à volonté. »

« Chambre d'amis hmm ? Attente d'invité ? » Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione rit.

« Ginny l'utilise quand Harry voyage soudainement la nuit. Elle a horreur d'être seule dans leur maison. Elle a eu un garçon ce soir. James Arthur Potter. »

Snape grogna.

« Un autre James Potter. Je pense que je suis puni pour quelques raisons. »

« Bien, regarde le bon côté, il reste 11 ans avant qu'il ne soit à Poudlard. »

Hermione sourit à Snape.

« Retournons en bas. »

« Oh, j'insiste. »

Snape prit Hermione par la taille.

« Les dames d'abord »

Hermione et Snape retournèrent dans le living. Snape prit place sur le sofa et Hermione dans son fauteuil préféré.

« Je ne pense pas ainsi, mademoiselle. Montez ici. » Dit Snape en caressant la place à côté de lui.

Hermione sourit et ensuite traversa la pièce pour s'installer à côté de Snape.

« Severus?»

«Oui, Hermione? »

« Est-ce que tes baisers frapperont encore mes chaussettes ? »(4)

« Il y a une façon de le découvrir. »

Snape baissa sa bouche d'Hermione. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ses chaussettes allèrent voler à travers la salle.

«Oui, tu frappes toujours mes chaussettes ! »

Snape rit et serra la contre lui.

« Maintenant, dis-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué durant ces 5 dernières années. »

Hermione ferma ses yeux pour penser.

« Bien, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne suis jamais retournée aux cachots. Après cette nuit, j'ai eu des moments difficiles, même en allant en classe de potions. Je savais que tu ne pouvais rien dire devant la classe sans dévoiler notre secret, mais j'avais peur que tu ne trouves une certaine raison pour me donner une retenue ou quelque chose ainsi que j'aurais dû montrer. »

« J'ai juste pensé que tu avais eu besoin de quelque temps pour t'adapter à notre nouveau rapport. Je n'avais pas d'indice que tu avais déjà été effrayée. Mais, il y a presque eu plus de 3 mois entre notre 'rendez-vous galant' et le moment où tu es partie. Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenue? Je serais parti jusqu'au bout du monde.»

Hermione fit une pause un peu avant la réponse. C'était plus facile que ce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il serait, mais pas exactement facile.

« Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'étais à l'extérieur des cachots sous la cape d'invisibilité avec mon poing prêt à frapper à ta porte. J'étais si sûr que tu serais fâché, alors que tu ferais quelque chose de stupide comme l'abandon de l'enseignement, j'ai pensé que tu serais mis à la porte. J'ai même pensé que tu me forcerais de prendre une potion d'oubli. Je suis sûr que la dernière chose dont tu as eu besoin était un bébé quand tu avais assez avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort pour vous inquiéter de moi. Je suis sûr qu'en leur faisant face tu avais eu besoin d'avoir un esprit clair et tranquille. »

Snape pensa pour peu.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais tenu à toi un peu après que le terme fut repris. »

Hermione le tua d'un petit sourire.

« Harry et Ron, bien particulièrement Ron, ont continué à me demander où j'étais cette nuit-là. Ils n'ont pas semblé me croire quand je leur ai dit que je travaillais sur un crédit supplémentaire de la nomination de potions dans le laboratoire. Ron a dit des choses horribles. Harry avait ses soupçons, mais il les a tenus pour lui.

J'ai juste décidé après cela de les éviter. Quand j'ai commencé à tomber malade, j'ai pensé que c'était juste un virus. Je suis allé chez Madame Pomfresh pour quelque chose et c'est là que j'ai constaté que j'étais en réalité enceinte. »

Snape inclina seulement la tête. Il avait le sentiment Dumbledore savait quelque chose, mais ne parlait pas.

« Dumbledore a suggéré que je reste tant que je le pouvais et de m'arranger quelque chose pour que je puisse toujours obtenir un diplôme avec le reste de ma classe. Mes robes ont commencé à devenir serrées autour de février, donc c'est à ce moment là que je suis partie.

J'ai essayé d'aller à la maison de mes parents mais mon père m'a appelé « souillon » et ma mère m'a juste crié dessus. Ils m'ont traitée d'égoïste parce que je ne divulguerais pas qui était le père. Ils n'ont pas su pour Voldemort donc je ne pouvais pas leur dire que je te protégeais

vraiment de lui. Dumbledore m'a obtenu un petit appartement dans Hogsmeade jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né. Il a fait connecter mon appartement à Poudlard sur le réseau floo et a envoyé par cette voie mon travail scolaire.

J'ai envoyé mes devoirs par le hibou puisque les flasques de potions étaient trop risquées pour envoyer avec de la poudre de cheminette ( merci Britany ï ). »

« Le terme a commencé vers janvier. Tu voulais dire que tu avais tenu un secret de tout Poudlard pendant presque 2 mois ? »

« Tu ne savais pas à quel point c'était dur ! Je pense que Dumbledore doit avoir le Pavot oblivated( ?) parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit un mot du tout sur la potion de terminaison. J'assume que Dumbledore et moi étions les seuls qui connaissions mon secret. »

« Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais un cas d'urgence familial. J'ai supposé que tes parents étaient malades ou quelque chose d'autre. Je n'avais pas d'indice sur le fait qu'ils t'avaient reniés. »

« Cela m'a étonné surtout. Ils m'ont élevée pour être ' une bonne fille ' et j'ai essentiellement poussé tout en arrière dans leurs visages étant à 17 ans, célibataire et enceinte. »

Severus ne dit rien, mais pour le plus bref de moments, son visage devint sombre avec la colère à peine réprimée. Il savait que s'il a parlé de ses parents de nouveau, il devrait seulement les maudire, donc il voulu changer le sujet :

« Dis-moi, » a-t-il dit, ajustant sa position sur le divan, « comment Potter est-il devenu l'Oncle Harry ? »

« Bien, je ne le savais pas, mais une des amies de Molly Weasley travaille à st. Mangouste. Elle a vu mon nom sur la liste des patients de la maternité et a dit quelque chose à Molly. Le jour Rhiannon est né, Harry et Ron sont venus pour me voir. Je ne sais pas comment mais Ron a même cru qu'elle allait être sa fille pourtant nous ne sommes jamais allés au bout des actes mais quand il a vu les cheveux noirs, il a automatiquement supposé qu'Harry était le responsable. »

Elle vit un regard étonné dans les yeux de Snape et s'est détendue en lui serrant la main.

« Il (Harry) a compris mes raisons de ne pas vouloir te le dire. C'était en réalité lui qui m'a convaincu de t'envoyer cette lettre. Quand il a épousé Ginny il y a 2 ans, Rhiannon était leur demoiselle d'honneur... C'était une expérience difficile .Quoique Harry et Ron sont toujours ami. Ron s'est levé pour Harry et je me levais pour Ginny. J'ai essayé de parler à Ron, mais il a continué à m'éviter. »

« Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir choisi une meilleure fille pour tomber amoureux. »

Snape dirigea ses doigts pour les placer dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Et je devrai remercier Potter pour cet entretien avec toi. »

« Tu en auras votre occasion. Nous allons les voir demain. »

« Je suis chanceux. Comment as-tu inventé le prénom Rhiannon ? C'est tout à fait inhabituel. »

«Mac Fleetwood. »

Snape sembla juste perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce, un Mac Fleetwood ? »

« C'est un groupe de rock moldu. Un de leurs chanteurs a écrit cette chanson appelée Rhiannon. J'ai aimé la chanson et aimé le nom. J'ai lu plus tard que Rhiannon est la déesse mythologique de chevaux et des coursiers ainsi que le fabricant d'oiseaux. Il est aussi dit que sa chanson est une chanson qui emporte la douleur. »

«Cela ressemble juste à ce dont j'ai besoin. Je pense que je suis prêt pour le lit. Es-tu connectée au réseau de Poudlard? »

« Non désormais, mais tu es le bienvenu pour l'utilisation de la chambre d'amis ...Si tu le veux »

« Si tu penses que je vais utiliser la chambre d'amis après tout ce temps loin de toi, tu es folle. Je t'ai en arrière; je ne lâche pas. Je veux envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour me faire envoyer quelques robes supplémentaires. J'ai été dans celle-ci toute la journée et elle devient assez sale. »

« Je peux les laver pour toi, pas de problème. »Dit Hermione en clignant de l'oeil.

« Et tu t'attends à ce que je reste assis nu tandis que je patientes ? Autant que j'aime cette pensée, pas celle que ma fille soit dans la maison. »

« Uh oh, tu es déjà un père en excès de protection? »

Hermione rit.

« Je m'occupe d'Hedwige le temps qu'Harry et Ginny ne sont pas à la maison. Tu peux l'utiliser. »

« Si elle ne mord pas ma main. » Répondit Snape

« Ne t'inquiètes, si elle le fait, je l'embrasserai et elle le fera mieux. »

Snape rit et appela alors un parchemin et une plume magiquement tandis qu'Hermione alla chercher Hedwige. Il fini de signer son nom lorsqu'Hermione fut revenue. Hedwige poussa des cris rauques quand elle vit Snape.

« Tais-toi Hedwige. Bien, il est parfaitement sûr que nous avons besoin de toi pour le porter au Professeur Dumbledore à Poudlard et ramener une réponse. » Dit doucement Hermione à la chouette.

« Cela dépend, veux-tu dire du sommeil ou quelque chose d'autre ? » Dit Snape avec un sourcil haussé.

« Ce que tu veux. »

A suivre........

j'imagine que c'est comme un doudou ...

Non mais !!! moi elle est bleue et grise !!

T'es magicien idiot !!

C'est énervant hein ? mdr

Bon d'accord la fin n'est pas très compréhensible mais il y a moyen de comprendre et comme je ne suis qu'une débutante dans la traduction et surtout dans l'anglais... Voilà le résultat ! ( Débutante, voyez mon âge ! )...Mais en tout cas, c'était long à traduire Oo 10 pages !! avant c'était 7 :P

A vos claviers et reviewez... maintenant !

ZibouXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yorïan, Miss Baxter, Samanq ou encore Cheyna


End file.
